fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Deicide Drachulf
The Deicide Drachulf is a Drachulf deviant 'Origin' A Drachulf that after being defeated by a group of hunters managed to escape. Loosing made it really angry, seeking revenge, so it started to search for ways to become more powerful. It started to train and kill more powerful monsters, always searching for a bigger and stronger monster until it happened to stumble upon an elder dragon. It managed to kill the elder dragon and feed off its life force. The energy of an elder dragon is really different from the other monster's and it caused a strange reaction. It started to absorb a little of the powers of the elder dragon and become more powerful. This also created a starving hunger for more elder dragon energy, making it angrier and unstable. It started to crave more and more elder dragon life force and went on a killing spree of all the elder dragons it could find and defeat, making it stronger and giving it more elemental abilities. It continued to kill stronger and stronger elder dragons until it found a Fatalis. A bloody fight started between the two, one of its two long teeth got permanently broken, the area around them got destroyed and left them both on an inch to death. But at the end the Drachulf managed to prevail and defeated the Fatalis. It then proceeded to suck its energy and absorb its powers. After "eating" the Fatalis it became extremely powerful but almost corrupted by its nature. 'Physiology' Aesthetically, it is very similar to a normal Drachulf that lost a tooth, but infused with a bit of a Fatalis motif. Its ears became longer and spikier, almost like horns, and covered in a bigger version of the spikes that cover its body, its scales are now darker while the fur on its back is white and longer and its only remaining tooth grew bigger and stronger to compensate the loss of the other. Its core, after being injected with all kinds of elder dragon energy, can now produce different elements and shine of multiple colors. 'Abilities' Absorbing elder dragon energy powered up its core and gave it an elemental instability. It doesn't get to control other elements, like Alatreon, but thanks to all the elder dragon it killed it can now control Aliments: it can inflict paralysis, poison, blastblight and sleep through its claws, teeth and tail and in several of its attacks. Like it used to do with the dragon energy, it converts the life force into the needed aliment thanks to the Force Core. The core emanates a different color of light depending on the aliment it is using (yellow for paralysis, purple for poison, orange for blastblight, blue for sleep, carmine for dragon). Every time it roars the type of aliment it uses, and also the color of the core, changes. It now wanders Earth to quench its infinite thirst for more energy, destroying everything in its path. The particularly strong Fatalis energy also made it able to generate a strong fire from its mouth and spikes. 'Attacks' It has all the attacks it had before but when enraged its attacks are infused with the aliment it has at the moment. Also, after fighting powerful monsters, it learned new moves from them and uses them: Paw slam: It rears back, walks forward, and slams its front leg down. When enraged this attack will create a small aliment cloud that can give the hunters a status effect depending on the color of the core. Wall jump: It jumps on a wall, or any similar structure, and then on the hunter. Repeated leap attack: It launches itself in a small leap in front of it while simultaneously slashing with one of its claws. It does multiple leaps switching between right and left claw. Pin: It brings the hunter to the ground with a slash, then puts its sharp claw on the hunter to keep them from moving, slowly moving its head towards the hunter, looking at them for a second and then firing a powerful dragon breath. Draco comet: It consists of preparing making the dragon energy slowly come out of its spikes creating it a dark purple mist around it, then it instantly increases the amount of energy that comes out and jumps at the same time using the energy as a propeller and going high into the sky, the wind blowing the hunters near it away. After that it becomes exponentially brighter and comes raining down like a dragon energy meteor crashing on the ground and blowing up, dealing high damage. 'First Encounter' The first time the commission finds about this deviant it's because a lot of dead monsters and elder dragons are found. They believe it is the work of a Fatalis, since, not too far from the locations of the corpses, there is Castle Schrade, the place where, it is said, the Fatalis rests. The commission then decides to send the hunter on a quest to kill the Fatalis. When the hunters reach the ruins of the castle what they find is a Fatalis but devoid of life, full of scars and holes. The hunters are surprised by that look but don't have time to think, for at that moment the Deicide Drachulf attacks them and the fight starts. 'In-game descriptions' 'Notes' *When it dies, its core starts to emanate a big colored light that goes through the whole rainbow of colors before turning off and collapsing on the ground. *The teth can be broken. *The tail can be cut. Category:Elder Dragon Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster Category:Monster Creation Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster